<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wouldn't Trade This for the World by Rainbow_Mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471703">Wouldn't Trade This for the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess'>Rainbow_Mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico can't sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Thingz [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wouldn't Trade This for the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/gifts">MyDestinyIsWritten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is at least the 3rd time I've tried to write this. Yes, I know it's short leave me alone</p><p>Legit, any idea will work, I'll find something to write with it and thank you to all the people who have given me ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had to be at least one in the morning, but here they were, Nico up on the counter and Will dancing around the kitchen to some Spanish song on the radio. It was cute, adorable, and Nico wouldn't trade moments like these for anything in the world. </p><p> </p><p>"Will, neither of us understand what he's saying" Nico complained, but he was still smiling as Will slid across the floor on socked feet, ending close enough to wrap his arms around Nico. </p><p> </p><p>"Dance with me, sunshine"</p><p> </p><p>Nico went to protest, but Will was already dragging him off the counter top. Will's hands were guiding his own up to his shoulders, and then Will was holding his waist lightly, dipping down to give Nico a little kiss. "See? Dancing." Will said with a goofy grin, swaying back and forth to the tune of the slower song that had come on. </p><p> </p><p>Nico let out a huff of air to hide his smile, readjusting so his arms were wrapped around Will's neck, making them even closer than before. "Yeah, yeah.." he murmured, picking up a few words of Spanish, enough to realize that this song was definitely not appropriate to be dancing to in the kitchen, but he couldn't bring himself to care. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll dance like this at our wedding some day~" </p><p> </p><p>Nico relaxed even more at the thought, unable to contain his smile now, "You have to propose first" he mumbled, pulling away so he could do a little spin before he was stumbling back against Will, laughing happily. </p><p> </p><p>"And you have to say yes" Will murmured, holding Nico closer to him than before, going as far as to have him stand on the tops of his feet so he was taller, too. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, yes" Nico murmured cheekily, tilting his chin up so he could more properly look into Will's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Will smiled at that, kissing Nico slowly. They stood like that through the next two songs, kissing and whispering things even though nobody was around to hear. It was sickenly domestic after everything they had been through, but still, they wouldn't trade it for the world. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these boys tbh they're so cute together and I really can't wait to buy Tower of Nero so I can finally fvcking read it. </p><p>Comment any requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>